This invention relates to track supporting rollers and the like for track-type vehicles, and more particularly, to apparatus for reducing the noise generated by the running engagement of an endless track chain over such roller.
In the past, the treads or track engaging rims of track supporting rollers have been made of hardened metal or steel so as to provide relatively long service life. The track rails of the endless track chains which ride across such rims are also made of steel. Thus, during movement of the vehicle, a considerable amount of noise is generated due to the metal-to-metal running engagement or impact of the track rails with the metal rims of such prior art rollers.
Present day awareness of noise pollution has made such noise exceedingly objectionable, and new restrictions regulating the maximum acceptable noise levels of earthmoving vehicles has made it desirable to provide a method for reducing the noise generated at the track supporting rollers of such vehicles.
Prior attempts at reducing such noise by the use of a solid rubber wheel or rim have not been entirely successful due to their relatively short service life.